


Are we having fun yet?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never jump to conclusions. It hurts when you land. [04/30/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we having fun yet?

## Are we having fun yet?

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. We all know who owns them . . . and who doesn't. But if they're thinking of selling, and I win the lottery things might change. Please send comments questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

It was an honest mistake, all right? How was I supposed to know who he was? 

Ellison comes in dragging him by the arm and pushes him into the chair in front of his desk. He growls at him to stay put, and storms off into Captain Bank's office. After a few minutes the kid starts fidgeting, looking around nervously like they all do. Everyone's busy, so I keep an eye on him. 

Yeah, I wanted to impress Ellison, but my father was a cop. My grandfather and his brother were both cops too. Being a cop is in my blood. Who knows what's in this kids blood. The way he's bouncing around I'd say some kind of stimulant. 

Anyway, nobody seems to notice when he gets up. Kid then has the nerve to pull his chair around a put his feet up on it as he sits in Ellison's chair. I'm almost tempted to let Ellison come back and find him like that. I'd like to see the infamous Ellison temper without it being directed at me. 

One of the guys from narcotics walks by and says, "Hey Sandburg, still clean?" 

"Only since the last time." 

What was I supposed to think? 

He starts playing with a pen from the desk, and looked at his watch. With a sigh he noted the same thing I did when I looked at mine. Ellison had been in with Banks for almost twenty minutes. Things weren't looking good for the hippy. 

When he turned on Ellison's monitor and started doing stuff with the computer I had my chance to impress Ellison. I snuck up behind him and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?" 

By the time he gave a startled "huh?" I had pulled him upright and handcuffed him. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

He started yapping, Brown and his partner started yelling, the Australian chick started yelling, Ellison rushed out of Bank's office and starts yelling, and Banks follows on his heels and starts yelling too. 

We all keep yelling. Ellison at the hippy, the hippy at me and Ellison, and Ellison at him until Banks got fed up and told everyone to shut up. He dragged the three of us into his office and slammed the door. Ellison sat down with his arms across his chest. I was about to push the kid into a seat when Banks told me to uncuff him. 

"Finally. Thanks ever so much for your help, Jim." 

"Maybe it'll teach you to listen to me -" 

I was this close to cuffing him again when Banks said, "I'll deal with you later, McNally." I found myself outside his office with the door in my face and my cuffs in my hand before I could blink. 

The moment the door closes they're all on me again. I'm yelling back because I still don't have a clue what's going on, and then Banks comes out of his office. Alone. He leans back into his office and I can see that Ellison and the kid are just staring at each other. "You've got five minutes to settle this, and then meet me in the break room," he says, and glares at Ellison. "Five minutes." 

Then he turns to me and says, "Break room, McNally." 

So we go to the break room. 

I'm thinking 'this isn't too bad. At least I won't get yelled at.' 

I was wrong. 

He doesn't start off yelling. He just asks me real calmly -- you know with that 'I won't kill him . . . yet' kinda voice -- "So what happened?" 

And I tell him. By the time I get to the part about the kid on Ellison's computer he's looking almost thoughtful. Maybe now- 

Then there's a knock and Ellison and the kid step in. Banks steps out, taking the kid with him. Says, "Don't listen, and don't kill him," to Ellison and leaves. 

Ellison straddles a chair across from me and just stares. My heart starts beating fast and he smiles. Makes me nervous. It's more like an evil grin really, like he can tell I'm sweating bullets now. The whole time- it's probably only ten minutes but it felt like hours- he just stares at me. I wish he'd yell or something. Then Banks comes back with the kid and says, "Is he still alive?" 

I'm practically whimpering as Ellison stands up. "Yeah. Barely." 

He moves over to the kid, and reaches out a hand. I think he's a little unsure of how the kid's gonna react, cause he moves really slowly. 

He just smiles and lets Ellison pat him on the shoulder. Then his eyes turn to me and the smile changes. It warps a little, sort of like Ellison's. I shiver. What's wrong with this place? I'm a cop, not some perp. 

"I've decided to let Sandburg choose your reprimand." 

Ellison looks at him, looks at Sandburg, and looks at me. For a moment I think he pities me. Then it passes and he's got that grin again. 

* * *

So now I'm sitting at my desk, with Ellison watching me and Sandburg, and Sandburg setting up another computer on an addition to Ellison's desk. And that's why I'm sitting here writing 'I will not jump to conclusions.' 500 times. 

* * *

End Are we having fun yet? by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
